Making Out
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: Midnight / Can't Sleep Drabble. Hope you like it. : ) Viva la SwanQueen! Emma and Regina Make out... a lot. A little more fluff than PWP. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Midnight, can't sleep drabble.

OUAT is not mine

* * *

 _ **Making Out**_

 _The first time they kissed wasn't from a grand revelation on love. It wasn't because they had survived another life threatening villain. It was because they were pissed off…_

"You're insane!" Emma yelled as she held the door open for Regina, and they entered to foyer to the mansion.

"Why? Because I know more about our son than you do? That makes me insane?" Regina snipped back, hanging both their jackets up before directing them to the kitchen. "He has allergies, he's accident prone, he's…"

"A fucking teenager, Regina." Emma cut her off, accepting a bottle of water wordlessly from the hot headed mayor. "What could possibly happen to him?!"

"Exactly! We don't know what's out there. He could get killed and we would be miles away!" Regina's voice spiked and she took a step closer into Emma's space.

"You're being ridiculous!" Emma met her toe-to-toe.

"I am being practical!" Regina yelled back.

They stood inches from each other, nostrils flaring. Emma's mind flashed to that day she had rescued Henry from the abandoned mine shaft all those years ago. The look on Regina's face had made her heart jump in her throat.

This time, however, they were alone. They were standing in Regina's kitchen, in an empty house. Emma dropped her eyes to Regina's lips just in time to see them move forward and lunge for her own.

Regina dove her fingers into blonde curls to pull them closer. She felt Emma's arms circle her waist and pull their hips against each other. Emma jumped slightly when she felt and insistent tongue enter her mouth.

Regina pushed the blonde against the kitchen island and lowered her hands to Emma's hips. Emma circled her hands around to grab the Queen's ass, and pull her even closer. Having her body pinned between any surface and Regina Mills was pure heaven.

Regina pulled away, and took a few steps back. She held her right hand on Emma's chest to keep the blonde from tempting her further.

Emma could tell by Regina's avoiding eyes, heavy breathing, and single finger pointed right at her… that the Mayor needed a moment.

Choosing to give Regina a reprieve, she returned to their discussion. "The kid is a lot more resilient than you're giving him credit for. It's just a camping trip with my parents, Regina."

"Reiterating the fact that he'll be alone with those two idiots in the middle of the forest, is not helping your case." Regina said with a sarcastic tsk, trying her best to avoid staring at Emma's arms that were flexing at her.

"Regina…" Emma's voice dropped its anger. "Henry's going to be 16. We just finished saying how grown up he is not two hours ago, when we saw him dancing with Violet."

"I don't like her either." Regina leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms across her chest, like ten year old Henry used to do when he got upset.

"Yes you do." Emma said. "And you like my parents."

"Fine." Regina seceded. "But don't think those lips had anything to do with me changing my mind. That was completely un-called for!"

"Uh-huh." Emma grinned at Regina. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush before."

"Shut up." Regina straightened out. "Now get out." She said in faux anger.

"Uh-huh." Emma grabbed her water and started pass Regina, stopping right in front of her. "He'll be fine."

Regina looked up with pink tinted cheeks. "He better." She said trying to sound confident.

"Be back in a couple of hours with the kid, for dinner, ok?" Emma leaned in and kissed Regina gently on the cheek. "We'll talk about that amazing kiss afterwards."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't pressure. It was just letting Regina know that it would happen rather she liked it or not. The kiss was to tell her that Emma wanted more.

* * *

 _The second time was during a stake out. There are very few things one can do while in a bright yellow bug. For instance, sitting too long in one will make your legs go numb, and the backseat couldn't sit Henry's long legs anymore. Hours in one can make one feel claustrophobic… that is unless you're with the right person…_

"I will magic you a new car, Emma. This jalopy needs to be put out to pasture." Regina hand her arms wrapped tightly around herself, trying to keep warm.

"For the last time, I'm not getting rid of her." Emma rolled her eyes. "I wasn't expecting this to take so long, and that it'd be this cold."

"We've been out here for an hour." Regina shivered. "This is ridiculous. We should have taken my car."

"Your car was back by City Hall. We would have lost him if we went to get your car." Emma stated, annoying Regina with the truth.

Emma could tell Regina was getting cold. "Here, I got something."

Emma reached into the backseat and pulled out a blanket. She unfolded it and carefully tucked it around Regina. She hadn't realized that in the small quarters, she was now very close to the brunette.

"There's no sense on you getting cold either." Regina spread the blanket over both of them.

"Thanks." Emma said shyly as Regina moved closer to her, to share the small blanket.

As the minutes passed, their shoulders moved closer until they were touching. They both tried to focus at the building directly across from them, but kept casting sidelong glances at one another.

"Relax, 'Gina." Emma said, placing a hand on Regina's leg.

The brunette looked down onto her lap, not realizing it had been trembling in place. She tried to relax the muscle, but it was made impossible with the blonde's hand still lingering on it.

"Regina, I-."

"Emma, we-."

They had both started talking in unison, turning toward each other. Not realizing how close they had become, their noses were now touching.

Emma moved her free hand to Regina's cheek and held the brunette's gaze. She let her thumb stroke the soft blushed cheek, and she had to bite her own lip in restraint. Regina's already sultry gaze had magnified a thousand times.

Emma shifted in her seat and pressed forward to Regina's lips. Neither hesitated in deepening the kiss and pulling their bodies closer. Both of Emma's hands now held Regina's cheeks, rubbing gentle circles with her thumbs, and ticking the back of her neck.

Regina placed one of her hands on Emma's thigh, and ran it softly up and down. There was a loud tap on the window behind Emma, and the two jumped apart. Emma saw the figure that had caught them, and rolled down the window.

"Kid?!" She said nervously. A quick glance back at Regina found her completely frozen in horror.

"Mom. Ma." Henry had a wide grin smirked on his face. "If you two are done spying on me and Violet, while making out in the bug, I could use a lift."

Regina couldn't form words, but Emma got out to let Henry into the tight back seat, where he sat sideways facing Regina.

"Sooo…" Henry wanted to laugh at Regina's fish-out-of-water stare. "Mothers of mine. What would you like to discuss first? The spying on me? Or the making out?"


	2. Making Out 2

Thank you for the follows and reviews. This was going to be a one shot, but here's another installment. I'm not sure how far I'll take this, but i'm having fun and I can't sleep. : )

Viva La Swan Queen!

OUAT is not mine.

 **Making Out 2**

 _Regina was never submissive… never…_

They had moved beyond gentle caresses and light tugging. When Regina's lips were on Emma, she couldn't keep her hands off Regina's ass. Her favorite pass time became lifting the brunette off her feet by her curvaceous rear, and pinning her to the nearest surface.

Rather that was a wall, Regina's desk, her car, the front door, the back door. Whenever she got the opportunity to take Regina by surprise, she took it.

Regina has never been passive or submissive in her life. She was always in command. Always in control of herself and her surroundings… Except with Emma. She reveled in the feeling of being taken by the dimpled blonde's demanding lips and hands.

Like right now, Emma had her pinned against the pier railing. It was after dark, and they had just left Henry at the Charming's. Neither one of them wanted to separate to their respective homes yet.

Emma had taken Regina's hand and magic'd them to the pier. The minute they appeared at the end of the dock, out over the water, Emma slowly baked them up against the railing. Regina had given her a shy yet seductive smile, and Emma took it as an instant invitation.

The moment their lips met, Emma slid her arms around the Mayor's waist and hugged her close. Regina waited for the inevitable slide of hands to her rear, but the blonde's hands headed north instead. She felt hands run up and down her sides, thumbs skimming the sides of her breasts.

On one soft run, Emma's thumbs dug a little deeper and ran the outer edge of the round mounds. Regina's breathing hitched as those thumbs now circled under her breasts.

She opened her eyes to see Emma looking back at her with a smile, silently asking for permission. She simply nodded, leaned into kiss her and curled her body into Emma's hands that cupped her breasts.

Emma's hands gently massaged the soft mounds in time with her kisses. She also managed to sneak a leg between the brunette's thighs. After a minute of indulging in their hard movements against each other, they both moved apart to breath.

Emma pecked Regina once more on the lips, before pulling back completely.

"I need a time out." Emma said, laughing. "That was intense."

Regina readjusted her clothing. Motioning to her breasts with one hand, "They do have that affect."

Their eyes met and they both laughed out loud.

"Boy, you're not kidding." Emma returned to Regina's side. She looped two fingers in the belt loops of Regina's pant and blatantly stared down at Regina's chest. "I thought I knew all your secret weapons."

Regina laughed sincerely and Emma's heart melted at the sight of her genuine glee. She knew how rare the moments were when Regina let her emotions be so visible and free.

They remained staring at one another for another moment, and Regina saw the thoughts in Emma's head change her facial expression to a more serious one.

"Regina, I…" Emma started shyly.

"No, Emma. We promised we weren't going to over-analyze this. We are just enjoying each other, remember." Regina felt the blonde's vulnerability, and her walls that had been temporarily down went straight up. She wouldn't allow herself to think these feelings were more than what they were.

"I am enjoying being with you, Regina." Emma's eyes were silently pleading. "But…"

"No, Emma." Regina pulled away, turning her back and taking a few steps. "We promised-."

"To hell with the promise, Regina!" Emma snapped.

"I'm not doing this with you again." Regina ran a hand through her hair, and refused to turn back around.

"Doing what?! Talking about us? Talk about how we get each other's minds and bodies going with a simple glance." Emma was now directly behind the Queen, her hands on Regina's shoulders.

Regina held her breath when she felt Emma's lips near her ear.

"How every time we make out, I go home completely soaked through my jeans? How I watch you walk away from me in unsteady legs?" Emma began kissing Regina's throat, and the brunette head automatically tilted to the side. "I know you want me, Regina."

Regina Stepped forward and away. She turned slightly back to meet Emma's eyes.

"I can't."

In a cloud of purple smoke, she was gone.

"Son of a bitch." Emma cursed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 _We interrupt these regularly scheduled Swan Queen moments for this Mother / Son moment…_

Regina was sitting with her knees tucked against her chest, on her couch staring aimlessly into the room. She had kicked changed out of her clothes, and into yoga pants and hoodie. Emma's hoodie.

She had been subconsciously sniffing in Emma's scent left on the collar. She missed the infuriating woman. She missed laughing at the blonde's stupid antics and jokes. She missed her soft touches, caresses… kisses.

In dropped the hoodie's collar in frustration, and shot a flame into the fireplace to get it roaring.

"Mom?" Henry's voice woke her from her daze. "What's up? What the fireplace do to you?"

Henry joined his mother on the couch, pulling her legs onto his lap. He had a paper bag with him, and he wordlessly pulled out two bottles and set them up on his mother's legs. One a bottle of nail polish remover, the other her favorite shade of red nail polish.

"Nothing, dear." She lied and beamed at her thoughtful son. "Just didn't feel like getting up to start it."

"Sure, sure." He smirked without meeting her eyes, pulling out the sponged toe separators and placed them on each foot.

When Henry was 7 or 8, he had caught his mother doing her toe nails and asked a long series of questions on the custom. Regina had laughed and indulged his curiosity and let him paint her toes.

Young Henry loved the bonding tradition of talking to his mother while doing her nails, whenever he was troubled. Young adult Henry would be mortified if anyone knew.

He pulled out cotton swabs next and went about removing her polish.

"So." Henry looked up, "Want to talk?"

Regina took a deep breath. "Not really."

Henry nodded his head and did not push. "Okay. Is that shade ok?"

"My favorite." Regina beamed and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know. Candy apple number 4." Henry shot his mom a childish smile. "I thought we could use some momma/son time."

Regina's heart tightened. They had not done this easily in years. Since before… since before Emma had shown up in Storybrooke.

"That would be wonderful, Henry. Did you already talk to Violet tonight?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her before I came down." Henry began putting polish on the first set of toes. "Please don't ever tell her I can do this."

Regina laughed slightly. "And share my favorite pedicurist. Never."

Henry blew lightly on his mother's toes when he was done. "I also talked to Ma tonight."

He felt his mother shift uncomfortably.

"She wanted me to ask for permission to go with her to New York this summer." Henry broached hesitantly.

"New York? Why is she going to New York? How long?" Regina sat up a little straighter.

Henry pushed gently on his mother's shoulder so she'd sit back. "Relax. They want to empty out my dad's old apartment. We both want to go get a couple of things."

Regina relaxed only slightly. "Oh. Okay, I don't see why not. You both should go get whatever mementos of Neal you want."

Henry finished the second foot. "Honestly, Mom. I only want to go so Ma doesn't have to do it on her own. You know? I mean don't get me wrong, I want to get some of his old records and his player."

"Yaz?" Regina smiled, teasing her son on his and Violet's song.

"Only you." Henry smiled. "Would it be ok to keep it here? Ma always seems to get sad when I play it."

Regina could only imagine the heartache it must cause her son's other mother. "Of course."

"I don't know if it could possibly make her sadder at this point though." Henry reached for a pillow to put on the coffee table, so that he mother could put her feet up.

"What do mean?" Regina asked, taken aback to hear about Emma's mood after two days of not seeing her.

"I don't know. The last couple of days, she's been sort of spaced out. She hasn't been herself." Henry put his feet up on the table next to his moms. "She even sold the bug."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know. I thought for sure she'd give it to me." Henry knew what his mother was about to say, and stopped her. "I know, I know. There's no way I'm going to be driving that metal contraption. I guess I just thought it was cool because it was something that belonged to both her and my dad, you know?"

"Yes. I can see that." Regina leaned back on the couch.

"Mom, can I ask you about what happened last week? In the bug?" Henry asked carefully, trying to scare off his mother.

His mothers had tried to play the incident off as a misunderstanding. Some stupid story about Emma helping get Regina's hair unstuck out of a necklace. There were also a couple of accusations of him trying to avoid the subject of what he was doing with Violet out by the stables, after dark.

"Henry, we told you. It wasn't-."

"What it looked like, yeah. That's what you both keep saying, but Mom, Vi saw it too. You two were lip-locked." Henry said matter-of-factly. "Come on, Mom. I know something is going on between you two. Or at least there was."

Regina stared at her hands. "I don't know what is happening, Henry. That's the honest truth. Your mom and I… it's complicated."

"Why?"

Regina's brow creased, "Because we are adults raising a child together. It's a complicated situation."

"Grown-ass teenager here. Now tell me the real reason why?"

"Henry!"

"Oh come on, Mom. Ass is not a bad word." Henry pointed an accusing finger at her, "And you're avoiding the question."

"I am not avoiding anything. I just said, it's-."

"Complicated. Got it. Why?" Henry did not relent.

Regina took a deep breath and stood.

"Ah, polish." Henry pointed to his mother's toes.

Regina arched her toes up and waddled over to her bar to pour herself some cider.

"Do you love her?" Henry asked simply.

"Henry…" Regina began to avoid again, but the look on Henry's face stopped her.

"So help me, Mom, if you say it's complicated one more time… I'll tell Grandma it was you that broke her favorite vase at the loft."

"Henry!" Regina sighed and took a deep breath. "Fine. Your mother kissed me."

"I'm pretty sure it was you leaning into the driver's side that night. You two were making out like a couple of teenagers."

Regina rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to make this easy on her. "Not that night."

"You mean you and Ma kissed before that night?" Henry's eyes lifted. This was news. "Have you kissed her since?"

Regina simply nodded her head.

"Wow. Okay." Henry leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "And you freaked out." It wasn't a question or accusation.

"Not until a couple of days ago." Regina waddled back to the couch with a full glass.

Henry let the silence pass, waiting for his mom to continue. Henry knew his mother. He could easily imagine all the possible underlining issues in this situation. He knew his mothers.

"Ma wanted more, didn't she?" Henry asked gently. At his mother's silent nod, he asked, "And you don't?"

"I honestly don't know, Henry."

"Bullshit." Henry said with a bit of a laugh.

"Henry."

"Oh come on mom. Who do you turn to when there's trouble? Who do you have me call for back up immediately? Who has had you back since the moment she came here? Even when you were enemies. Ma, that's who. You're trying to tell me you don't have ANY feelings for her?"

Regina shifted, "I respect her, Henry. She has been there for us many times over. I trust her above anyone else with you."

"This isn't about me, Mom. Or us. It's about you." Henry approached his mother and placed his hands on her shoulder. "You love her."

Regina stood with her mouth open. She wanted to deny it but the words would not come out.

"You love her, Mom." Henry squeezed her shoulders. "It's scary, I know. Love is terrifying. Admitting your feelings are terrifying. But I have one last question and I swear I'll leave you alone."

Regina had tears starting to escape her eyes.

"Whatever your fears or trepidations. Whatever the 'what if's' going through your head." Henry made sure his mother met his eyes. "Isn't she worth it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Turkey Day to all in the US.

OUAT is not mine.

Viva La Swan Queen!

 **Making Out 3**

 _Maybe this time… For the first time… Love won't hurry away…_

The meeting in the city hall auditorium was dispersing quickly. However, Regina felt like every single person leaving, felt a need to come talk to her first.

Unlike before, when all she received was hateful untrusting glances. She was now receiving smiles, and 'Have a good night, Regina.' 'See you next time, Madam Mayor.'

The most shocking and unsettling for her, at least at first, were the thank you's. Regina had never in her life received sincere thanks for anything. Not like the Evil Queen ever did anything to warrant legit gratitude.

Now, the people of Storybrooke had turned a new chapter with their Mayor. She even started to receive gifts from local venders by way of fresh produce, free oil checks, coffee on the house.

Regina was putting her files and notes into her briefcase when she caught a glimpse of a red jacket out of the corner of her eye. She tried to look up inconspicuously at the blonde she knew was attached to the red leather. The blonde she still had not talked to in what was now 5 days.

Henry's pep talk had done nothing but make her mind over-analyze things even more. The little exercise he had assigned her did not help either. Henry had brought out a legal pad from her office, with a pen. He drew a line down the middle, handing it to her.

" _Now what you have to promise to do is simple. You don't have to share it with me or anyone. It's just to help you organize things a bit. On one side of this line right down all the negative things about Ma. All the fears you have about being with her. Any bad traits of hers you think might hinder your possible relationship._

 _On the other side, I want you to do the opposite and write all the positives. All the things you like about Ma. All the things you would want if you were to explore being with her. If one out numbers the other, you'll have your answer."_

That smart child of hers was right. Although she's pretty sure the exercise was something he might have learned from Dr. Hopper, she had made that list. She had taken the front and back of the paper with one half in particular.

Regina took a deep breath and looked up at Emma. She was at the back of the room, saying goodbye to her parents and holding her baby brother. She was smiling so bright at Bae that she could see her dimples from across the aisle.

She loved moments like this, when she could observe Emma from a distance without her knowing. She could study her features without her knowing. None of the Charming seem to have noticed she was still there.

"Grandma! Pops! Wait for me okay?" Henry yelled across the room, standing right next to Regina.

The Charmings all turned toward them, Emma's eyes meeting Regina's immediately. The blonde's smile faded ever-so-slightly. She gave the brunette a short nod in greeting.

Regina whispered to Henry, "You did that on purpose, young man."

Henry smiled at her wickedly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mom." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow."

Henry walked away to join his grandparents, taking his baby uncle from his mother, and kissing Emma goodbye. Snow and David threw goodbyes to Regina and the four of them left, leaving Emma behind.

Regina and Emma were now completely alone for the first time since the pier. Regina thought that maybe Emma would just leave without saying a word to her. She deserved it after all. Emma had reached out many times over the last five days, but Regina would have none. She sent her calls to voice mail and ignored all her texts.

Instead Emma lingered on her spot and looked at her feet.

"How've you been?" The blonde asked softly.

Regina took a deep breath. "I've been okay. Yourself?"

"Been better." It was simple. Not angry or accusing, just matter-of-fact. "Henry said you were ok with New York?"

"Yes. That will be fine. School will be out and he deserves a bit of a getaway." Regina tucked her hair behind her ear, avoiding Emma's gaze and softly added, "You both do."

"Yeah. Well, driving practically eight hours to go clean out Neal's things isn't really the vacation I would have planned, but…" Emma walked a couple of paces toward Regina, and the brunette met her halfway down the rows of chairs from the meeting.

"I suppose not." Regina played with her gloves, again avoiding eye contact. "When will you go?"

"I was thinking right after his last day of school in June. I don't think either of us want to be in New York once summer really hits in July." Emma chuckled uncomfortably. "You could fry an egg on the sidewalk."

Regina smiled at the floor. "Emma, listen…"

"It's okay Regina. You don't have to say anything. I should apologize. I'm the one that pushed and I'm sorry." Emma stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. "I didn't mean to do the one thing we promised we wouldn't do. I made things more complicated and pressured you." Emma met Regina's eyes. "The last thing I ever wanted was to be another person in your life trying to pressure you to do something you didn't want to. You've had too much of that in your life already. I'm really sor-."

Emma was cut off by Regina's soft lips on her own. Regina held the lapels of her jacket, her eyes closed, and her lips pressing gently. After a moment, Regina pulled her lips away but did not release the blonde. Keeping her eyes closed, Regina leaned their foreheads together.

"You never pressure me, Emma. Never. Everything we've ever done together, even before we… kissed. You never pressured me to do anything." Regina pulled back to meet shy worried eyes. "You encouraged me. You supported me."

Emma reached up to wipe away a tear falling down her own cheek. Wanting desperately to do the same to Regina, but letting her continue.

"But most of all, Emma. You believed in me. Time and time again, you have been my rock. My confidant. My sounding board. My favorite critic and biggest pain in the ass." The both shared a laugh. "You're right in that I've been pushed and pressured my whole life. But never by you."

Emma smiled, and lightly shook her head. "I would never."

Regina smiled back at her. "I know."

Emma slowly place a hand on Regina's hip and took a half step closer.

Regina tucked her body closer as well. "I just… freaked out."

Emma nodded. "I get it. Really, I do. I just started worrying more after a couple days had passed, and you still weren't calling me back."

"I'm so sorry I did that to you, Emma. I didn't mean to give you the cold shoulder for so long. I just couldn't wrap my head around everything. I was scared."

Emma lifted Regina's head that had fallen, with a finger under her chin. "I was scared too. When you disappeared that night at the pier, I was so afraid that I had messed things up beyond repair with us. The last thing I wanted was to push you away and not have you in my life."

Regina pulled Emma into a tight hug. The two tenderly held each other, waiting for tears to subside. At some point Regina had rested her head on Emma's shoulder, and their hug morphed into the strong blonde woman holding Regina gently.

"I want you in my life, Emma." Regina said softly. "I want to have dinner and movie nights, curled up on the couch under the same blanket. I want you to help me come to terms with the fact that we're going to have to look at colleges with Henry next year."

Emma laughed quietly, and Regina moved to meet her eyes before continuing. "I want to know what it feels like to sleep in your arms at night. I want to know what it feels like to hold your hand as we walk." Lowering her voice, she added, "Knowing what it feels like to make out with you, I want to find out if your talents extend to other activities."

Regina and Emma both blushed and smiled wide.

"I have every confidence that you will meet my expectations and beyond, in that department." Regina bit her lip and indulged in looking at Emma's lips and chest.

"You have no idea." Emma said enticingly.

Regina closed her eyes briefly and swallowed a whimper.

"Where did all this come from, Regina?" Emma asked gently.

Regina sighed, "Henry. Our son is brighter than we thought. He didn't buy the whole necklace stuck in my hair story. He confronted me about the incident in the bug and we talked… well actually he kind of scolded me."

Emma laughed, "The kid? What he do?"

"Let's just say we owe him for helping me see things a different way." Regina smiled kindly.

"Okay." Emma beamed, encircling Regina's hips with her arms. "Can I please kiss you again now?"

Regina laughed and leaned into the brunette's soft lips. Their body's need for one another pushed them tighter together. As if their bodies missed each other as much as their hearts and minds did. Emma moaned in surprise when she felt the tip of a tongue tease her lips apart.

Both ran hands across the others back in slow patterns. Emma moved her fingers up and across Regina's nape into her hair, deepening the kiss further. Emma's body jumped with a squeak of surprise when she felt to strong hands grab her ass, and pull her in tighter.

"God, I've missed you." Emma said quickly when the pulled apart briefly to breathe.

"I've missed you so much, Emma." Regina dove back into her kiss, giving the perfectly shaped buns in her hands a firmer squeeze.

Neither heard the approaching footsteps to the door.

"I swear it's gotta be here. It's the last place I remember having it. I'm sorry."

The doors opened to reveal the Charmings family enter. All three froze on the spot staring at the couple making out in front of them, completely oblivious to their presence.

"I knew it!" Yelled Snow.

The two women pulled apart in surprise. Both immediately noticing their grinning son who took a leisurely seat on one of the chairs to watch. David stood there with a mix of confusion and uncertainty on his face.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing back here?" Emma released Regina carefully but kept on hand on the woman's lower back.

"Henry said he left his math book here. We came to retrieve it." David nodded toward the young man sitting and smiling at everyone.

Both his mothers narrowed their eyes at him. Both knowing full well that Henry had completed his math credits, and was not currently enrolled in math.

Emma glared at him, "You set us up, kid?"

"Henry!?" Regina also sent him an angry look.

Henry simply smiled wider, crossed his legs at the ankles, and placed his hands behind his head. Knowing he was in trouble, but not caring. He knew the next thing that would hold his mothers apart would be the fear of his grandparents finding out. This did it for them and now they would have no excuse to be together.

At least he hoped so…


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for following this little short story. This will be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know. :)

OUAT is not mine. Movie's and characters referenced are also not mine.

Viva La Swan Queen!

 **Making Out 4**

Emma sat down on the couch next to Regina, and the brunette threw her blanket over their laps. Emma offered her the popcorn she had made, and the movie began with the beginning strands of "It had to be you."

"I can't believe you like this movie too." Emma said around a mouth full of popcorn.

"When Harry met Sally?" Regina smiled at her girlfriend. "Are you kidding? Meg Ryan at her cutest."

Emma giggled, "Meg Ryan? Really? I never pegged her for your type."

"Well obviously, dear, I have a thing for crazy blondes." Regina kissed Emma's smiling lips. "What about you dear? Who'd you have thing for?"

"Hmmm… Xena Warrior Princess." Emma's dimples flashed. "Guess I have a thing for authoritative brunettes that demand command, and also! Has a thing for blondes."

"Her and Gabby were totally together." Regina smiled.

"Totally." Emma leaned in for another kiss, setting the popcorn down on the coffee table.

Regina cupped the blonde's cheek and deepened the kiss. The women maneuvered so that Regina was leaning on the arm of the couch, with Emma laying against her. Making out on the couch had become their new favorite pass time, since not having to hide their relationship.

No more sneaking around, hoping not to get caught and found out. They had been officially dating for a couple of weeks now, and all of their closest friends and family knew.

In fact, when they had walked into the last Town Hall meeting holding hands, up until Regina had to take her seat at the Council table, no one said a word. Not out of fear, but out of admiration and respect.

"Moms! Coming into the living room in 5…4…3…"

Regina giggled and rolled her eyes. They moved back to seating positions with their hands above the blanket, bowl of popcorn between them.

"Hello Mom A and Mom B." Henry greeted them, pulling the blanket away and squeezing himself between them.

"Who's Mom A?" Both asked at the same time, making the three of them laugh.

Henry replaced the blanket over the three of them, and took the popcorn. Looking at the screen, he asked, "What are we watching?"

Regina began playing with her son's hair, "When Harry met Sally."

With his mouth full, he said, "Your favorite, Ma."

"Ten years showing him good manners, and now you have him talking with his mouth full." Regina threw a playful look at Emma.

Emma nudged Henry's shoulder. "Thanks for getting me in trouble kid."

Henry laughed, "Please. You guys will be making out the minute I walk out that door in a few."

Henry just laughed at his mothers expressions and ate another handful of popcorn.

"Smart ass." Emma said, taking the bowl away from their son.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Regina asked.

"I will in a sec. I've already showered and my suit's laid out on my bed. I just wanted to come sit with you guys for a bit." Henry leaned back on the couch, and felt both his mother's arms behind him.

Emma wrapped his head in a loose headlock. "Well, we'll take whatever we can get with you. You're never home now that you're a- what did you say he called himself, 'Gina?"

"A grown-ass teenager." Regina said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, yes. A grown-ass teenager." Emma ruffled the kid's hair.

Henry jumped up, "Ma! I just combed it!" His mothers laughed. "Ha- ha. Alright, fine. I'm going to get dressed. You guys go back to making out."

"We were not making out!" Regina yelled to his retreating form.

"Sure! That's why you have a cow lick on the back of your head!" Henry yelled from the stairs.

Emma looked and laughed at the sight of the back of Regina's hair standing up. The brunette ran her hands through it to calm it down.

Regina looked at her watch. "Violet and her father should be here in a few. I can't believe he's not nervous. You'd think he was just going out with friends or something."

"He is. They're just all going to be dressed up and heading to the high school gym for a dance." Emma pulled Regina into a side hug.

"It's not just any dance, Em. Our son is going to the Junior Prom. He's 16 and he's going to be a senior next year." Regina had a far off panicked look on her face.

Emma turned her girlfriend's face toward to her and kissed her lips, essentially waking her from a daze. "He's our kid, sweetheart. He's smart, cunning and responsible. We can trust him."

"Even after the stables after dark incident?" Regina reminded her.

"That ended up being a lot more innocent than what we were doing in the bug." Emma smiled.

"I still don't bite that her horse was sick." Regina crossed her arms. "Why wouldn't he just tell us he was headed to the stables?"

Emma thought about it for a moment. "Cause he knew we were following him."

"What?"

"Think about everything he was doing to get us together. I'll bet you anything that he set us up then too." Emma laughed.

"I don't find this amusing." Regina huffed. "If he set us up then why did he interrupt us?"

"Maybe he was waiting for us to kiss, but didn't necessarily want to watch his mothers make out, you know?" Emma played with the ends of Regina's hair, and they turned back to the movie.

A few minutes later they heard Henry coming back down the stairs. Both stood to meet him in the foyer. Before the kid could reach the bottom of the stairs, both his mothers were taking pictures with their phones.

In a mood to indulge them, he began to pose on the stairs. He looked up and off to the distance. Then took off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder.

"And last but not least, here comes the smolder." Henry said before lifting a single eyebrow and turning his side toward them.

Regina and Emma began to laugh at their ridiculous son and went to hug him. They were in the middle of their trademark 'Henry Sandwich' hug, when the doorbell rang. Regina went to answer the door, while Emma helped Henry back into his jacket.

Regina returned with Violet's father by her side, and as they approached, Violet's figure was revealed behind them. Henry was speechless, and reddened when Emma pretended to whip his chin and close his mouth. They pretended to slap each other's hands away like two of the Stooges might.

Regina shot them a glare and the parted. Henry turned and grabbed a box from a table behind them and went to Violet. Opening it to reveal a small wrist corsage. Both teenagers blushed at each other.

"Oh! Pictures! You two stand on the stairs." Regina insisted and the teenagers obliged.

"Thank you for driving them to the dance, Sir Morgan." Regina turned to the tall burly man.

"Please, call me John. And it's not a problem at all. I am a chaperone anyhow." He shot Henry a serious stare. "Don't you worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

Henry smiled nervously and smiled. Emma bit the side of her thumb in order to not laugh at her son.

"Let's get going, kids." He motioned for the teenagers. He gave a slight bow to the other two, "Ladies."

With the door shut and everyone gone, Emma encircled Regina in her arms and began kissing her neck.

"So… wanna go back and make out on the couch again?" Emma whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm… how about we break in a different room this time?" Regina said with a mischievous smile.

"Ooo… I'm down for that." Emma smiled wide. "Want to make out in your Kitchen?"

"Nooo…" Regina took a couple steps back. She lifted her hands and was engulfed in purple smoke. When the magic cleared, Regina was dressed in a sexy deep purple nighty. "I was thinking something else."

Emma's jaw was on the floor, unable to put words together and speak.

Regina took pity and cupped the Savior's cheek and kissed her gently.

Emma's eyes refocused and blinked. She shook her head and asked softly, "Are you sure?"

Regina simply kissed her again. This time putting a little more demand into it. Emma's knee's buckled slightly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. Yup. Sure does. Yes. Got it." Emma stammered.

"But first…" Regina moved out of her arms. "You're going to have to find me." She said as she disappeared in a cloud of purple.

"Evil teasing woman." Emma mumbled under her breath as she began removing her boots before heading up the stairs yelling, "Marco!"

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: For anyone not familiar with the game referenced at the end, cause I know people who never played it growing up. It's a swimming pool game of hide and seek where one person has their eyes closed and yells out MARCO, while the others in the pool yell POLO! I yell it out in the house when I can't find my wife right away. : )


End file.
